Nothing Left
by TheWalkingLuke
Summary: Clementine is 20 years old, surviving the apocalypse. She experiences far worse than she could have imagined, will she break? Or push on?
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome, this is a story that has been HEAVILY worked on._**

 ** _Before any guest tries to harass me, I do what I want, okay, so piss off! ;)_**

 ** _Clementine was 15 when this all started, and is now 20, she had turned that age a few weeks before her and Christa's encounter with the men in the woods._**

 ** _Her birthday is in October in this story, since Melissa Hutchinson's birthday is in October. (Love you, Melissa!)_**

 ** _This will be a VERY long first chapter, I absolutely do not plan on cancelling this at all in the future._**

 ** _If you want to see something certain happen, I can make exceptions, I will not add it if I already have something planned, Sorry. :c_**

 ** _Also, I will be switching POVs at random_**

 ** _So, here we go. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"Those assholes, they bring me here and then lock me in a shed."_ Clementine thought to herself.

She looked around, spotting a hammer on a shelf above her.

"Bingo."

Since she was tall enough, she reached for it.

After successfully grabbing the hammer, she walked over to a slab of wood covering a hole in the wall.

She pried off the nails with the hammer, and shimmied through the hole.

Once outside of the shed, she tiptoed up the steps on the porch.

One of the window's curtains were wide open, revealing that woman Rebecca, and her husband arguing.

Clem crouched to the side of it, peeking in.

"You need to think about our family!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"That's all I think about." He muttered.

"I-I need some air." She finally stated, exiting the room.

When Clem was sure she was gone, she knocked on the window.

The man looked up, surprised.

He opened the window, and looked behind him.

"Kid, what are you doing out here?"

"I-I need some help.

My arm needs to be stitched, and bandaged."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you.

I-if my wife found o-"

"I know you want to help, I saw how you started to say something back there."

His expression softened, and then turned into an angry one.

"You saw nothing."

"Please, I could die if I don't do anything about my arm."

He shook his head.

"Alright, but if anyone finds out, you better not mention any names."

"Thank you, I won't."

He shut the window, and left the room.

A few minutes later, he returned.

Clem noticed he has a Juicebox and 'Bandages' in hand.

He opened the window, and offered them to her.

She mentally thanked him, and grabbed the items.

He shut the window, and she put them in her pocket.

She hopped over the railing, carefully, so she didn't hurt herself anymore than she already has.

After looking around, she spotted a loose board covering the latticework that could easily be pried off.

 _"Nice patchwork, asswipes."_ She thought, sarcastically.

She used her hammer to yank off the two nails that pierced the wood.

After forcibly throwing the wood to the side, she climbed under the house.

She had to crawl through the damp dirt, hearing footsteps above her,

"House meeting in 5 minutes!" A voice announced.

Clem noticed a trapdoor above her, and pulled out her knife.

She wedged the blade into the lock, and jiggled it around.

Her knife's blade broke, and fell somewhere into the dirt.

 _"Fuck..."_ She cursed under her breath.

She pushed the trapdoor up, and climbed into the room.

Looking around, she knew they probably were all in the kitchen by now.

Clem put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly.

She slowly opened the door, luckily, no one was there.

There were faint voices coming from the kitchen, and Clementine put her ear next to the door.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, so she creaked the door open slowly.

Pete, Luke, and the black haired man with a cap were all talking.

"We can't just kill her, what if it turns out she's telling the truth?" Pete asked.

"Either way, she'll be dead by morning." Nick muttered.

"Well, he ain't wrong." Luke said quietly.

Pete sighed, and Luke moved to sit on a chair nearby.

Clementine slowly let the door close, and started up the stairs.

A few of the steps creaked, but it wasn't loud enough to cause suspicion.

The opened the first door she saw slowly, it was the bathroom.

She opened the medicine cabinet, and saw a pin cushion in one of the shelves.

Picking it up, she grabbed the only needle there was.

 _"Still clean."_ She said to herself.

Before she could open the door to leave, she heard footsteps.

Clem quickly hid in the small closet space across from the sink.

The door opened, and Rebecca walked over to look in the mirror.

"That man sometimes, I swear." She said to herself, turning the knobs for the sink.

"I just need to have this baby...and let it be his...and...oh god...", this time, splashing water on her face.

Rebecca quickly left, and Clem emerged from her hiding spot.

 _"So, the baby might not be his..."_

Clem shook her head and exited the bathroom.

She saw two more doors, and went to the one across from the bathroom.

Right when she opened the door to it, she locked eyes with a young girl.

They both froze in shock, and the other girl spoke up.

"You're not supposed to be in here." The girl whispered.

Clem opened the door all the way, and closed it behind her.

"I need your help."

"My dad says I can't talk to you."

Clem gritted her teeth, this girl was already starting to piss her off.

"I need to fix my arm, or I'll die.

Get it?"

"Fine...uh, by the way, I'm Sarah." She said, smoothing down the back of her hair.

She stood up, and walked over to the nightstand by the bed.

Sarah opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle of peroxide.

"Here, this is the stuff my dad uses when I get a cut."

"Thanks, Sarah." Clem muttered, grabbing the bottle from her.

"You can't do it here, you'll get caught!" Sarah said, worried.

"I'm not stupid, of course I won't do it here." Clementine snapped.

* * *

Clementine finished wrapping the bandage around her arm, when she suddenly dropped them.

She bent down to pick them up, and a walker burst through the opening on the shed wall.

It came at her, clawing at the shed floor trying to get to her.

Clem picked up the rake, and shoved it back, impaling it on an anchor.

She picked up the hammer from the work bench, and bashed it skull a few times.

Her hammer was stuck, and right before she pulled it out, the shed doors burst open.

"Holy shit..." Luke muttered.

She yanked the hammer from the walker's skull, and turned around.

"You patched yourself up?!" Luke asked.

"Where did she get that stuff!?" Nick said, angrily.

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca added, crossing her arms.

"I-I did, and I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Now we definitely can't trust her, she STOLE from us, Pete."

"Quiet, boy."

"I say we just kill her..." Rebecca said to Alvin.

"You all know you would have done the same thing, if you were half as tough as this young girl." Pete told the group.

"Screw you guys!" Clementine yelled.

"All I wanted was to have my arm fixed, and you lock me in a shed and want to kill me when I do what I need to in order to live."

Luke looked down, as if he were ashamed.

Which, he probably was.

Carlos spoke up.

"Fine, I can take a look at her arm.

Bring her inside."

The group all headed back into the cabin, except for Luke.

When Clementine walked past him, he asked her if she was hungry.

She kept walking, and Luke shook his head.

* * *

"So, what's your plan, now that you're on your own?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I could go find my friend Christa."

Luke looked away from her, and she put another spoonful of the food in her mouth.

"So, what happened to your parents?

I mean, I assume what happened to your parents is what happened to everyone else's parents."

She looked back up at him.

"It was spring break, and they left me home alone for the week while they took a vacation in Savannah.

A man found me during the first days, and we met up with other survivors, we all tried to make it.

But it didn't work."

"What uhh...happened to him." Luke asked, curiously.

"I ran away, he got bit trying to find me.

Christa amputated his arm, and it worked, but we got separated getting out of Savannah, in a herd of walkers."

"I-i'm sorry to hear that, but at least you know he could be alive, right?"

"Yeah, probably." She mumbled, eating another bite of the meal.

Nick entered, anxiously.

He walked over to Clementine, and stood next to her.

"Uhh, I just wanted to say...sorry for being a dick out there."

"It's okay, you were just trying to protect your friends, even if it was out of line."

"Thanks." He muttered, and sat down.

"Nick lost his mom not too long ago, she turned and...we thought we could control it." Luke explained.

"It was my fault." Nick added after Luke finished speaking.

"It was no one's fault, it happened so quickly."

"Anyway, thanks for understanding, Clem." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about him, he just has his moments." Luke said, smiling at her.

She ate the last bite of her food, and stood up, grabbing the bowl.

"What do you want me to do wi-" She started.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Clem waited for him while cleaned and put away the bowl.

When he was done, he headed towards the doorway.

"C'mon, i'll show you where you can sleep."

She nodded, and followed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok...so...there's two options, the couch, or with me.

Carlos and Sarah share a room, Pete and Nick, and Alvin and Rebecca.

Just me in here."

"Uhh, I guess...with you.

It would be nice to have an actual bed for once." She said, gesturing to Luke's bed.

"You don't have to, I can understand if you think it's weird sharing a bed with a stranger." He chuckled.

"Well, a bed's a bed." She shrugged.

"Guess that's true." Luke smirked and handed her a pillow.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Clem climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

She faced away from Luke, to avoid any awkwardness.

"G'Night." was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 **I looked around, seeing corpses roaming all over the place.**

 ** _"You'll be fine, just stick close to Lee."_** **I thought to myself.**

 **Before I could turn back to Lee, I saw two all-too-familiar faces.**

 _ **My parents.**_

 **I froze, and Lee turned to see what I was looking at.**

 **His expression was a sad one.**

 **He pulled me along, making sure I would look away.**

 **"I'm sorry, Clem." He whispered.**

 **I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, he was gone.**

 **"Lee?" I whispered.**

 **I didn't see him.**

 **My heartbeat sped up, and everything sounded quiet.**

 **Even the walkers' moaning and growling.**

 **I knew I had to keep going, so I trudged forward, acting as if I were one of them.**

 **The herd was thinning out, I knew I could make it out alive.  
**

 **Once I was in the clear, I realized the horrible truth.**

 _ **I was alone.**_

* * *

I bolted up in bed, and looked around.

Luke was still sound asleep next to me.

After lying back down, I closed my eyes.

 _ **"One long day ahead."  
**_

 _ **END OF INTRO**_

"So, anyone ever teach you to shoot?

I mean taught proper." Pete asked.

"Yeah, a woman in my group named Lilly taught me to shoot a rifle, and my friend Lee showed me how to shoot a pistol."

"That's good to hear, Nick can't shoot worth a shit."

Clem shook her head, that was pretty true.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" A voice asked.

Nick.

"You want us to stand 'round while you piss on a tree?

Ya' know where the river is, boy."

Nick grumbled something, and balled his fists up.

"And what was that about me not being able to shoot worth a shit?!"

"Well, it's true, seein' you almost blew her head off yesterday."

Nick stormed off, ahead of us.

"What ar yo-" Pete started.

"I know where the fucking river is."

Pete sighed, and shook his head.

"He's got his mom's temper, that's for damn sure."

* * *

Clementine walked over to one of the bodies, to see if anyone else was alive.

But, before Clem could see their face, she spotted her dark blue backpack that Christa had given me.

She looked inside, all of her stuff was still in the bag.

An arm reached out, the man was alive?

She jumped back a bit, just in case he was a walker.

"P-please...water."

Clementine grabbed her water bottle and pour a bit of water into the man's mouth

"Wait...you were in the woods with me and Christa..."

 **The man yanked me from the tree I was holding onto, and pinned me to the ground, my arms above my head.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll be quick." He grinned.**

 **I didn't understand what he meant, but I kept squirming.**

 **After he started to unbuckle his pants, and pulled my shirt up over my bra.**

 **Soon, I realized what he was going to do.**

 **I tried and kick him off, but saw a walker coming towards us, and I pushed him to the side, so it grabbed onto him.**

 **After he struggled for a bit, the walker sank its teeth into his neck, ripping a patch of flesh off.**

 **I wiped my eyes, and pulled my shirt down.**

 **The rest of the walkers were coming for me, so I got up, but slipped down a hill and into a stream.**

Clementine shook her head at the memory, and stood up.

She was interrupted by Pete screaming.

He has been tackled by 3 walkers.

Nick raised his shotgun, and fired at the walkers.

He missed all 4 shots, and as a result, Pete was being eaten alive.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Clementine ran to him, and pulled him by his arm.

"We have to go."

He jerked his hand away, and ran off.

She ran after him, into the woods.

They had to dodge a few trees and walkers, but eventually they were both at a little building.

Clem and Nick both held the doors closed, while about 7 walkers were banging on it, trying to get in.

Nick ran to get a box to block the door, he pushed it in place and then slumped down against the wall.

(Switching POVS.)

"So, what now...?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're stuck here for now..." Nick mumbled.

I looked around, trying to find something

After moving a plank of wood, I revealed some jars with a weird substance inside.

"Let me see that..." He urged.

I brought him a jar, and Nick opened it.

He took a sip, and coughed a bit, bringing a fist down on the table.

"Whiskey."

He chugged it down, and I sat laid down in front of the box that was blocking the door.

"Wake me if anything happens." I told him, closing my eyes.

* * *

I felt a hand roam over my side, and opened my eyes.

Nick was over me, kissing down my neck.

I tried pushing him off, but he was too strong.

"Nick, stop!

What are you doing?!" I yelled, but not loud enough for any walkers nearby to hear.

He started to bring his lips to my stomach, and I kicked him in the crotch.

Nick fell over in pain, and I moved the box from the door.

He was getting up, so I quickly opened the door, and sprinted through the woods.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER ONE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the reason Clementine ran away wasn't because of her parents, it was actually because Ben went missing, and the man said he had him.**

 **(But Ben was already dead when she got there.)**

 **Clementine and Ben were kind of...together, not officially but they liked each other in this A/U.**

 **Clementine DID, however, help Ben to wise up and stop being chicken.**

 **Sorreh I didn't put a lot of backstory like I should.**

 **Kenny was the one who fell from the balcony, and died, instead of Ben.  
**

 **So, also...Nick was wasted as crap last chapter and as you know, he hasn't been very "sexually active" during the Apocalypse so that and being drunk is why he tried to "do the do" with Clementine, he isn't a bad guy in my story, but I feel like most stories out there don't give twists and conflict to satisfy the reader.  
**

 **Also, this WILL be a Cluke story, but I'm sorry if their relationship is going to develop rather slow, I just don't want to rush it.**

 **And I am sorry if Cluke offends you, but please don't harass me and shove your opinions down my throat, you can choose to read this or not, ya know?**

 **But if I add Luke to some moments where he hasn't been, don't take it as me trying to force moments between them.**

 **I just have cute moments planned or things that will add up later**

 **Someone named Anzo commented, I loved your review, and I love to get feedback on what I need to do.**

 **I did look back, I need a lot more showing than telling.**

 **JUST...THANK YOU, your review was just fhueghsuhgu...amazin'.**

 **But anyways, Enjoy, my dear Urbans. ;)**

* * *

When I reached the cabin, I burst through door, wiping my eyes.

 _(I know it doesn't make any sense for Luke to be here, and that Alvin would be looking alone, but Alvin insisted that he go look.)_

Luke, Carlos, and Rebecca were sitting at a table.

"Clementine?

Where's Nick and Pete?" Carlos asked, standing up.

"Pete...was attacked by walkers.

Me and Nick found a little shack to stay in, but he got drunk and tried t-to...so I ran back here as fast as I could..." I told them, kind of wanting to cry some more.

But I couldn't.

Carlos's eyes went wide, and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I think."

"We have to go find them, Carlos!

Besides, Alvin is out there looking for them, I can't believe you let him go out there!" Rebecca said, worriedly.

Carlos shook his head.

"Okay...Luke, stay here with Clementine...and please, the both of you look after Sarah."

"Alright..." I really just wanted to just sit, and take time to calm down, but that wasn't going to happen.

Luke got up, and walked over to me.

I backed away, and he put his hands up.

"Uhhh...Sorry, are you...alright...?"

"I-I don't know..." I answered, rubbing the side of my arm.

"Look, if you want to just take time and sit down, I can watch after Sarah."

"Are...you sure?"

"Yeah, something like that...it...can't be easy to deal with."

After watching Luke walk upstairs, and I sat down on the couch.

 _ **LUKE'S POV**_

I honestly can't believe Nick would pull some shit like that, even if he was drunk.

 _"Would he even remember doing that...?"_ I thought, opening the door to Sarah's room.

A flash filled my eyes, but quickly faded.

Sarah was standing in front of me, holding a Polaroid camera.

"Luke! Could you take a picture of me?" She asked.

"Uhh, sure, jus-just don't tell your dad." I replied, not wanting either of us in trouble.

"Wait, where is he?"

I stayed silent, and she sat down on the floor.

"Sara-"

"I-i'm fine, just need to..."

I noticed a figure outside of the window, walking onto the porch.

"Sarah, uhhh, go hide."

"What? Wh-"

"Just do it, and don't come out until I tell you to, alright?"

She nodded, and shimmied under the bed.

* * *

 _ **CLEMENTINE'S POV**_

I slowly opened the door, revealing a man in a Brown leather coat.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello the-"  
"Get out of here, I have a gun." I threatened.

"Is that how your dad taught you to greet a neighbor?" The man asked.

I didn't respond, and he chuckled.

"Honey, I'm not a bad guy, I can promise you that.

I just need a couple minutes of your time, I'm looking for my people, seven of them to be exact."

 _Oh shit._

I was about to shut the door, when he pushed against it with his hand.

The man pushed it all the way open, and walked right on in.

I shut the door, and he looked around.

"Nice place you got here, pretty cozy.

Is there anyone else around?"  
"No, my boyfriend is out...hunting."

"Oh?

And what's his name?"

I was going to say Luke, without thinking, but if this is that Carver man, I can't risk it.

"And why should I tell you?"

"You know, you're not very nice for a young lady."

 _Please, just leave._

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Clementine..."

"Well, you look just like a Clementine." He said, walking into the kitchen.

I followed him, and he started to examine the sink.

"Hmm, looks like a damn tornado ran through here."

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be doing the dishes." I told him, leaning on the counter.

I noticed a knife on the counter across from me.

He must have saw me looking at it, and grabbed it.

I jumped back, and he asked where it goes.

"Over there, in that drawer." I answered nervously.

He put it in the drawer, and started back towards the living room.

"Well, I think i've troubled you enough, I'll let myself out."

I sighed, and he left.

Luke rushed downstairs, and came over to me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, do you know who that was?"

He nodded.

"As soon as the others get back, we have to go.

We can't risk staying now that he knows we could be here."

 **Sorry this chapter was short, but I want to work on a Half Life or Left 4 Dead 2 fanfiction, and this was just a filler chapter to test out my writing some more, I will have another one up soon!**


	3. LETTIN YA' KNOW

**Sorry I haven't updated guys, I am about to start highschool in a few days and i'm stressed as FUCK.**

 **Anyway, I will be working on a chapter after this is posted, I apologize in advance, please don't hate me! ;o;**


End file.
